Fuga
= Fuga is one of the characters from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. His element is Wind. Introduction 紅鴉の語る『運命』を信じるか信じないかは、お前次第。 It is up to you whether to believe or disbelieve the scarlet crow’s talk of ‘fate.’ The wind-manipulating, yo-yo-loving Fuga is first introduced as a quiet, shy man with emotionless expressions. However, according to his Win animations, he can be very clumsy and has a rather soft side beneath his cold exterior. Although he is part of the Tsugidoka! gang, he was a rival of Retsu, though as the series progresses to the next game, they become extremely close friends, to the point of Fuga being the only one able to save Retsu when he loses control of his purification powers. Fuga wields a green diamond-shaped lapis when he arrives at "Another World", created by MZD. Personality Fuga is a calm, composed-looking man with an unemotional appearance. Beyond his indifferent mask, he is actually a deeply kind and caring person, who would do anything for his friends. Like the rest of the Tsugidoka! gang, he has a strong sense of justice, and uses his power positively to fight evil. He seems to be especially stubborn and headstrong, moreso even than Retsu himself. Fuga's shy and solitary nature kept him from doing much in the beginning of Lapistoria, since he was too nervous to go out and gather information-- it would mean too much social interaction. In Risette's sub-story, Love Premonition...?, he admits that he can't talk to people he doesn't know. He is extremely self-conscious, and often doubts his abilities, as shown in his own story Fuga, the Cat, and the Hurricane; along with Albireo. But through the course of the story, he dedicates himself more and more to finding a solution to the pollution problem. Convinced that the truth lies somewhere else, he becomes single-minded, and works separately from the Tsugidoka! gang. Eventually his solitary investigation leads to distrust between him and his best friends, though he doesn't seem to notice the problem until it leads to disaster. Nevertheless, the knowledge he gathers from his secret investigations ends up being critical to saving Retsu, and by extension, many of the main characters in the story. His clumsiness and problems caused a running gag in the series; in the Seaside School ''sub-story, Fuga tries to use his wind powers to cool off Rinka's takoyaki, but instead gets it all over her. In his Lapistoria LOSE animation, Fuga is using his wind powers to entertain the Tsugidoka! gang, but he accidentally blows Hiumi and Rinka's skirts up, sending him and Retsu outside for a received punch from the embarrassed girls. His MISS animation consists of him dropping his yo-yo, picking it back up and dusting it off carefully with an awkward expression. In his Lapistoria character design comments, Chihhi says that his animations are meant to show us the variety of expressions and emotions that he had never shown in Sunny Park. History Fuga inherited his wind powers from his father. By the time he was a young child, he was already learning how to channel them through his yo-yo. His mother, however, did not take too kindly to the powers of her husband and son, and discouraged it often. As a result, Fuga's training in his powers was stunted, affecting him later on. His powers were directly related to his emotions, such that if he felt a strong emotion, gusts of wind would tear through his surroundings uncontrollably. Due to his lack of training, he had no choice but to not show emotion or use his powers as freely as he wanted. Both variables resulted in an lapse of how to gauge moderation in emotions and strength. Simultaneously, Fuga was outcasted in grade school; while watching his peers play from afar, he alone stood at his favorite tree, isolated and treated as if he didn't exist. He did not allow this to bother him, however, and felt true happiness when he was by himself with his yo-yo. Unfortunately, being ignored by his classmates began to take a toll on Fuga's view of himself, his self-worth, and his self-confidence. As a result, he developed social anxiety and avoidant personality disorder. Due to his upbringing and school life, he struggled with showing emotion and being around others, and opted to show nothing but apathy, if only to protect himself. When he entered middle school, his parents divorced, and his father moved out. Fuga's mother taught him how to cook, clean, and take care of the dry cleaners. Around this time, his mother became more absent, and was rarely ever home. From this point on, Fuga became virtually independent, as well as working his family's dry cleaners. By the time Fuga entered high school, he felt so nonexistent that he believed he did not belong to the world with everyone else. Depressed and without any hope, he began to skip his classes, if only to escape from everything. Halfway through his first year, his grades had been affected so badly, he had to drop out and transfer schools. It did not change much, though, and he continued to exist faintly throughout this winter. Then, at the start of his second year, he met Rinka. Despite his hesitance and shyness, he became her friend, and through her, met Hiumi and Retsu as well. These 3 were Fuga's first friends, and he was unused to being around so many people in close contact. Afraid of getting hurt, he kept up his protective shell and continued to display little emotion, even around these friends who paid attention to him. Because of this, Retsu misinterpreted his indifference as hatred, and began to butt heads with Fuga. Fuga, although confused and hurt, did not want to show weakness, and fought back for his own sake. The "rivalry" lasted a painful 3 months, until Fuga finally broke down and told Retsu he did not want to fight anymore. Feeling the same, Retsu agreed and the two made up— the beginning of their friendship. Fuga, along with the rest of Tsugidoka!, went to Lapistoria in the summer of their third year, just a few months after it began. With the task of discovering the cause of lapis pollution, Fuga fumbled around until he met and befriended Albireo. Thanks to Fuga's new friend and his growing friendship with Tsugidoka!, he began expressing more emotions. Not too long after they arrived in Lapistoria, Fuga and Retsu finally began dating. Despite Fuga's initial uncertainty, he became single-minded in understanding the cause of lapis pollution, and pursued the truth on his own. In doing so, he met Black and Weiss, thus leading him to the incident with Jadeite during the fall. Afterwards, pollution ceased for a while, but not for long. During winter, pollution began happening again, even to those who could purify... By meeting with Weiss and Black secretly, Fuga started to understand pollution and purifying more, and the dangers of doing so. However, he was not certain of his suspicions, except that purification was more dangerous than they all thought. When Retsu eventually lost his ability to purify, Fuga attempted to tell him to stop, but instead it enraged Retsu. Retsu told Fuga to stop meeting with Weiss, but determined to find out the truth on his own, Fuga turned away. He left behind Utsu for Retsu to fight, and continued his investigations with the aforementioned duo. Afterwards, Retsu's lapis became corrupted, Fuga sensing it immediately. Desperate to return to his side, Fuga attempted to leave, but was held back by Weiss, who told him the truth of lapis purification and pollution. They rushed to the lab where Retsu was, and chaos had already struck the entire room and those inside it. Weiss, Rinka, and Hiumi urged Fuga to save their friend, that he was the only one who could. Determined, Fuga faced the person before him, both Retsu and Shuu, and staked his life on bringing back his close friend and partner. Stubbornly, he fought through the pain, and with his powers of purification, brought Retsu back safely, but at the cost of both of their bodies. Weakly, Fuga entrusted Retsu to Weiss, and lost consciousness. Fuga spent the following week in the hospital, receiving visits from friends and Grandma Akane. Once he was allowed to walk around, he did not leave Retsu's side, who was in a coma for 2 weeks. When he was discharged from the hospital, he did not attend school or work. After Retsu woke up, a week after Fuga's leave, Fuga and the rest of Tsugidoka! did not leave him alone. After what they had gone through, the four were closer than ever, and this bond propelled them through the rest of the events of Lapistoria, such as fighting possessed Jade and saving everyone. At the time of Retsu's awakening, their third and final year of high school had already ended. Having finished their tasks, the four attempted to return to Pop'n World, but got separated in the dimension loop, and sent elsewhere... Appearance Fuga is a pale-skinned man with short, light green hair and cerulean eyes. On his ears are large, teal-colored earpieces. In Sunny Park, his uniform consists of a light gray cardigan with rolled up sleeves and a black necktie, a long white scarf, and black finger-cut gloves. He sports a pair of denim jeans and gray shoes. In Lapistoria, his uniform is the same except he wears a light blue collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and his cardigan tied around his waist. Fuga's yo-yo is green-yellow. His 2P color palette, Aki, gains a yellow color scheme, with blond hair and dark goldenrod eyes, neck tie, and pants. His top is a pale walnut color and his scarf is colored red. His shoes remain gray. Aki's yo-yo is orange-red. His 3P color palette, Fuka, has silver hair and deep purple eyes. His tie and gloves are lavender colored, and his sweater is pale teal. His pants are a very light shade of gray with white shoes, and his scarf is light pink. Fuka's yo-yo is yellow-green. Fuga's Lapistoria 2P palette, Utsu, has a tan skin tone, reddish-brown eyes, a light blue-gray hair color, and a pink color for his headset. Utsu's shirt is colored violet, his pants and gloves are dark blue, and his necktie and shoes are plain white. His sweater is colored in the same manner as his hair. Utsu's yo-yo is red. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Lapistoria: 無口でシャイな転校生の転校先は新世界！？ 風の能力が繋ぐ絆を胸に真実へと歩き出す… ( ''The quiet and shy transfer student from another school has arrived in the New World!? The ties that bind his powers of wind to his heart cause him to start walking towards the truth…) Pop'n Music Sunny Park (Old Comment): 無口なアイツは転校生？ヨーヨーだけが友達だ！ (Is that reticent guy a transfer student? His yo-yo is his only friend!) NET Self Attack: Hurricane! (ハリケーン！ Harikeen!) Damage: Oof... (うぉ・・・ふ Uo...fu) GOOD Play: Let's get started (始めようぜ Hajimeyou ze) BAD Play: Fuu... (blowing on and dusting off his yo-yo) (ふー　三3 Fuu...) WIN: Waaow (うぁあああ Uwaaaaa) LOSE: It's brokeeen (こわれたぁあ Kowaretaa) Etymology Fuga (風雅) literally translates to "elegance" in Japanese language. The first kanji of Fuga's name, 風', is the kanji for wind, relating to his given element. Also, his name means "flying" in Portuguese. Quotes *"Yes, but I'm not good at talking to people..." —Fuga, to Albireo (Fuga, the Cat, and the Hurricane) *"What? But if I failed…" —Fuga, to Albireo (Fuga, the Cat, and the Hurricane) *"Answer me, what's that lapis? Are you guys the source of lapis corruption?!" —Fuga, to Black (The Second Suspect) *"...It's impossible for me too... It... It's my first encounter...with this girl in particular..." —Fuga, to Yuzuru (Love Premonition...?) *"I should refrain from using my powers in daily life after all..." —''Fuga (The Strongest Defender Is...?) *''"Wait, you like cats, don't you? Should I teach you how to yo-yo?" —''Fuga, to Taiga (Taiga's Secret...?) *''"You're a good kid since you believe in Santa. It's a bit early, but I'm going to give you a present. This yo-yo!" —Fuga disguised as Santa, to Minit's (Is Santa Real?) *"Alright! Leave this to me! Santa Hurricane!" —''Fuga, to Rinka (Stranded) *''"A cat….? Wah! Albireo! Albireo must have come here!" —Fuga (The Detective Girl) *"Me...? I'll do it. It... It has to be me." —Fuga, to Weiss (Retsu Bousou) *"Retsu! Do you hear me? I will accept every part of you!"'' —Fuga, to Retsu (Retsu Bousou) *''"Are you awake...? All of you is you again..." —Fuga, to Retsu (Retsu Bousou) *"As expected of a stone, you're pretty hardheaded."'' —Fuga, to the Original Lapis (God's Creation) *''"Nia! You can’t be meaning to stay here alone!" —Fuga, to Nia (When the World Shines) *"You sound so happy, Retsu." —''Fuga, to Retsu (When the World Shines) Trivia * Like all four Tsugidoka characters, Fuga represents a season. He represents '''Fall. * Kawaramachi is a real district in Kyoto; incidentally, so is Hiiragichou, the location of the liquor store where Retsu and his grandma Akane live. The two locations are roughly a 10 minute walk apart, making Fuga and Retsu neighbors. * Though he wasn't diagnosed, Fuga has avoidant personality disorder and social anxiety. * Rinka was the first person he became friends with. * Fuga gave his yo-yo a name; her name is Sola. *Fuga is demisexual and lithromantic, leaning toward boys. *He enjoys and is skilled at cooking; during the wintertime, he would often cook hot meals for the rest of Tsugidoka! when they hung out. *Since he was a child, stray cats would always follow Fuga back to his house. On ocassion, he would let them in while he worked. Gallery Gay Wind Friend.png|Fuga's Lapistoria Sprite Utsu.png|Utsu's Lapistoria Sprite Fuga.png|Fuga's Sunny Park Sprite Fuga_2P.png|Aki's Sunny Park Sprite Fuga_3P.png|Fuka's Sunny Park Sprite Category:Characters Category:Tsugidoka!